Bathhouse Betting
by xXSasukeluvaXx
Summary: A story about Sasuke and Naruto who made a bet at the bathhouse. Sasuke is sure he'll win, but so is Naruto!


**Yo! People, Haven't been writin' for ages, I was ill for a bit, man. **

**But as Arnold Schwarzanegger quoted 'I will be back…' and here I am!**

**Sasuke: Holy crap! Quick get the Anbu!**

**Naruto: Nooooooooooo! There's no ramen in this fic!**

**Kakashi: Hey this isn't my house…seeya.**

**Moi: Hush my pretties, cackle cackle choking Argh!**

**Man the dubbed Naruto on TV is so weird and annoying. Yup, a random thought. Muheheheh let the dementedly weirdness begin!Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or even Sasuke! Noooooooooooooo!

* * *

**

**Bathhouse Betting**

"Bet'cha," Naruto cooed, "Bet'cha bet'cha BET'CHA!"

"Shut up Naruto, dobe."

"You're such a weenie, man!"

"Get out of my damn face Naruto!"

"Bet'cha!"

"…"

"Stop ignoring me!" Naruto moaned splashing water over Sasuke's head.

"…" Sasuke shook his head and ran his fingers through his silky onyx strands, Naruto whinged on some more crap.

"Bet'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me- oops –I mean I bet you can't-"

"Shut up! You bakayarou!" Sasuke interrupted, slapping his hand down hard onto the cold marble floor.

"Man, your so stupid, it makes me want to laugh-Shit! I need the toilet!" Naruto chuckled, slipping out of the bathing house water clumsily, like a tiny child struggling to climb over the side and sent a mega mondo supreme tidal wave over the relaxing Uchiha.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered, getting his hair out of his gorgeous eyes, wow Sasuke has hair growing on his eyeballs, how splendid, lol.

Naruto skidded to a halt, spun round and gaped dorkily at Sasuke, Sasuke hated being stared at, especially by _that _idiot.

"What are you waiting for dobe, go already! I'm not gonna help ya when you pee yourself later!"

"…Uh…In your dreams Sa-su-gay!" Naruto snorted, Sasuke starting to twitch with annoyance.

"Then go! Nothings stopping you! Besides why would _you_ be in _my _dreams anyway." Sasuke retorted, getting out of the warm H2O, deciding he'd bathed enough and was starting to go a bit pruney.

The avenger headed towards the changing room/locker room, whatever you call it, that was just a metre ahead of where Naruto was currently glued to the spot.

"Well, your fat ass is blocking the entire doorway now and I can't leave until you agree to the damn bet anyways!" Naruto grinned poking Sasuke on both sides of his hips, you know in that way that makes you jump up and freak out.

"HWOAH! GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" Sasuke shouted in a humorously stupid way.

He swung round and the cream towel wrapped around his waist fell to the floor.

Sasuke's cheeks burned scarlet as some older boys walked past, did a wolf whistle and said in the most fake stupefied tone, 'Whoa! Look at the size of that lil' dude's package, wow he'll be able to stop wearing nappies and wear kids pants soon!'

A moment later they were all head first in the water, with huge black eyes and multiple bruises on their…bruises.

"Hn. What idiots there are these days." Sasuke said turning round and wrapping his towel securely on his waist.

"Urgh Sasuke! How dare you mooney me and just walk away! Damn it! Toilet!" Naruto moaned and dashed desperately to the toilets, where there was a huge queue five metres before the actual door.

"…"

"Oi you two get outta the cubicle! 2 hours is enough!" A man shouted, Naruto bent down, he could see two pairs of feet in one of the cubicles, which looked strangely like Iruka and Kakashi-sensei's.

'Nah, can't be…or can it!' Naruto shivered at the thought and spotted Sasuke walking in the direction of the door.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke was already changed and heading to the exit.

"Fine. Hurry up."

"But I need to shit!"

"Well do that, but faster, duh."

"…Eh?"

"I'm leaving Dobe."

"No don't Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Kuso shite shinezo (Die shitting)."

"But if you leave…you'll lose the bet, chipatama! (Dickhead!)" Naruto shouted watching Sasuke's expression change in a flash.

'Damn it! Why do I always agree to stupid Naruto's bets? Hn. It's not like I'm gonna lose, Naruto's the one that's gonna have to streak in the middle of town screaming 'Sasuke is the greatest, all hail Sasuke-san!', ha, he's such a freakin' baka.' Sasuke thought, a teeny weenie smile emerging on his usually blank face.

'_Naruto is so gonna lose'

* * *

_

**Damn it…I hope both of them lose the bet, whatever it is… I can't be bothered to write any more unless I get some reviews and a lifetime supply of pizza! Okay maybe just the first one, I wouldn't want to get fat enough to get stuck in the door and not be able to see my own feet anymore…or would I!**

**MUST HAVE REVIEW. MUST HAVE REVIEW! **

**Changes into monster and runs off looking for Sasuke-kun **

**O.O; (supa sweat drop)**

**Note from Pepsi Dragon, sister and beta reader: This was weird lolz, yeah but R&R or I'll hunt you down for hurting my wittle nee-chans feelings!**


End file.
